


Getting together

by PaisleyTrash



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Insecurity, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: Sam and Carter go get their boys.
Relationships: Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Remington (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Sam (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Sam/Remington/Female Builder (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Remington (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Sam (My Time At Portia), Remington/Sam (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 9





	Getting together

**Author's Note:**

> Carter is a builder who realized that her skills were better suited to being a civil corps member. She joins the ranks after two years in Portia. She joins before any of the main story arcs. She keeps her workshop registered so that she can quickly perform repairs while with the corps. Bigger requests still get posted on the commissions' board, but she often gets smaller ones, like requests for plates and such. Arlo quickly made her his right-hand man, but still takes on far too much work for one man. She often has to make him take breaks.
> 
> Carter has olive skin, green eyes, and shiny black hair that she keeps cropped short. She's taller than Sam but shorter than Arlo and Remington. She wears a civil corps uniform coat and black pants with heavy leather boots. She carries a hammer everywhere she goes, and when the kids hear her whistle behind them (specifically toby), they know they have been caught.

Sam walked into the round table dressed to the nines. 

Not really, she had dressed up a tad. A nice sweater and leggings, she sat at the table nervously. She knew what was coming today. 

Carter was going to give her a heart knot.

Sam felt her anxiety spike from the thought alone. It's not that she didn't like Carter; she REALLY liked Carter. But she also really liked Remington and Arlo.

Carter was kind and genuine, tactical, and quick on her feet. Remington was calculating, and level headed. Arlo was confident, brazen, and intense. Each was wonderful in their own unique way.

How could she just pick one of them?

Sam looked up from her spiked lemonade to see Carter still, in uniform, stride into the round table and straight to where she was sitting. She sat across from her after greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Sam took a sip from her drink. "How was patrol?"

"Same old same old. Toby tried to get into the collapsed wasteland again."

Sam shook her head. 

Carter continued. "I told him I'd talk to Arlo, and IF he's good, I'll take him in."

"Good incentive for him."

"What do you want? Tonight is on me."

Sam and Carter ordered their usual dishes. Sam finished off her drink, hearing a soft rustle of cord land on the table. 

Her heart sank as she stared down at the heart knot. 

"I'm sorry…"

Carter's face sank. "Oh, I didn't realize you only wanted a casual thing."

Same put her hands up. "No! No! I really do like you, Carter."

"Then what's the issue? Let me know so I can fix it."

"I don't think you can…"

"Sam, you know you can tell me, right?"

Sam let out a heavy sigh, really wishing she had a shot right now to calm her nerves. "Unless  
you can get Arlo and Remington on board. I don't think I can be with anyone…"

Carter sat there, dumbfounded. "Wait, you like Arlo and Remy?"

"I have for a while now… I really like you too. It's just…"

"I like Arlo and Remy."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yea… I'm sure they like us back."

Sam released a shuddering breath. "Have you seen the way Arlo looks at Remington?"

"Have you seen the way they look at you?" 

"Have you seen the way they look at YOU?"

Carter flashed a smile towards Sam. "Look at us, lovesick idiots. Do you think they would accept?"

"Maybe?"

"Would you accept if they did?"

"... Yes."

Their food arrived, conversation flowed lightly through dinner. Carter broke the silence. "After this, let's go get a lockdown on our boys."

Sam nodded in agreement.

That night she and Carter spent hours carefully tying their own heart knots. Bright blue for Arlo, Dark green for Remington. Sam left Carter's workshop that night, confident.

They didn't ask for a few more days. A few disasters here and there had Arlo in a frenzy. Huss and Tuss tried a scam or two that had to be dealt with. a tourist got drunk and puked in the fountain. Toby tried to drag Jack into the collapsed wasteland. 

Arlo hadn't slept properly in days. Hindered by stress and extreme allergies from the changing seasons. He was always snapping at them for the littlest things and then apologizing when he realized he was a grouch. It was when he exhaustedly started insulting the chair that he stubbed his toe on that Carter finally put her foot down as Lunenent and made him take a break.

The night was calm. The entirety of the civil corps was hanging out in HQ. Remington was reading an exciting book found in the ruins. Sam was filling out some paperwork for Arlo, Carter was boiling a giant pot of soup for dinner. Carter put a lid on the simmering pot and went out into the living room just in time for Arlo to come staggering out of his bedroom. Carter quickly turned back into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee from the percolator on the stove. She placed it gingerly in his sleep-addled hands. He sat down on the couch and took a sip before fully relaxing against the back of the sofa. She sat next to him. "You look human again."

Arlo chuckled, taking another sip. "I feel human again. What did you give me? A horse tranquilizer?"

Remington snorted as he flipped a page to his book. Carter responded. "I gave you a Benadryl. I know your allergies have been killing you, so I figured id kill the pressure in your sinuses while also knocking you out for a few hours."

"A few hours?! What time is it?"

Sam piped up. "It's seven pm."

"I've been asleep for three hours?! I have papers to fill out."

Sam brought two papers and a pen over to Arlo. "Sign these, and you are done. I've filled everything out for you already, and Carter has signed off on everything she could."

Arlo took the pen and clipboard from Sam and scribbled his signature on the papers. Sam smiled. "Now, everyone is free for the night!"

Arlo took a long gulp from his mug. "I've forgotten what it feels like to not have an insurmountable amount of work." 

Carter had stood and walked back into the kitchen, shouting behind her. "If you would let me help you, sometimes you would be less stressed." 

Arlo looked sheepish and finished his coffee off. He might just have to let her help him more often. Carter came back in with four bowls of steaming hot soup and a few glasses of tea carefully balanced on a tray. She placed them onto the coffee table and retook her seat next to Arlo. The four of them ate in comfortable silence. Once the bowls were empty and resting on the table again, Sam shot her a knowing glance. They dropped their respective heart knots into the boy's laps. Each looked down and then back up. Remington broke the tension first. 

"Both of you?"

Sam and Carter blushed before nodding. Remington broke into a broad smile, looking down at the knot. "I'll accept it."

Sam beamed at Carter before turning to Arlo. He held the blue heart knot in his hands. A small smile spread across his lips before it morphed into a frown. Carter watched as multiple emotions flashed across the captain's face before he set the knot down on the coffee table. 

"I- I'm sorry…. I. I- I need some air."

Sam, Carter, and Remington watched Arlo walk out the door. They sat in silence for a moment before Carter grabbed the heart knot and followed Arlo out the door.

Spacer was still in the stable; he couldn't have gone far.

She walked down the path towards the collapsed wasteland. Laying in the grass looking up to the clear night sky was Arlo. She walked towards him quietly. He seemed unaware of her presence. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

He startled, sitting upright. He relaxed and fell back into the grass when he realized it was only her. "I guess…"

Carter sat beside him, looking up into the night sky. Arlo broke the silence. 

"I really do want to accept…"

Carter looked at him, quizzically as he continued.

"I'm your boss. I'm scared that my position might affect you guys within the bounds of a relationship."

Carter smiled. "You and I both know that there isn't any rule against you dating us. Especially in a small town like this. I'd be impressed if we kept things strictly professional."

Arlo remained silent; Carter continued.

"Is that the only reason?"

"No…"

"What is it?"

Arlo fell silent. After a moment, he let out a shuddering breath before sitting up to look carter in the eye. "You wouldn't want me."

"I think I do."

"No, you wouldn't… Just trust me."

"Why, Arlo? Why wouldn't I want you?"

"I'm broken, Carter. I'll get too invested in my work and ignore you guys. I'll end up hurting you, and I can't handle that. I want you and Sam and Remy so so bad. But I'm scared…"

"That's all this is about? You don't think you're good enough for us? "

Arlo looked at her dumbfounded, his face slightly flushed. He gave a firm nod.

"Regardless of what you think of yourself, Arlo, we still want you. Please come home?"

Arlo nodded again and pulled her in for a hug. Cater wrapped her Arms around him and kissed his temple, speaking softly. "I don't expect you to open up right now. when you are ready to, we will be right here."

Arlo pulled back and cupped Carter's cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

Carter nodded and let herself be pulled into the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. Arlo pulled her flush against him, savoring something he never thought he would have the pleasure of experiencing. When they separated, Carter handed him the heart knot again. This time Arlo slipped his wrist through the loop. They stood and walked hand in hand back to the civil corps office. When they pushed through the doors, they witnessed Sam and Remington hand in hand on the couch. Their faces flashed from worried to ecstatic upon seeing the blue heart knot on Arlo's wrist. Sam jumped up and pulled both of them into a hug.

She kissed Carter quickly first before looking at Arlo hesitantly. Arlo pulled her in with the same tenderness that he showed Carter. Remington had stood and walked over, kissing Carter gently, then Sam, before pulling Arlo flush against him. Arlo's face flushed. He tensed at the grip, then relaxed as Remingtons' lips met his.

At that moment, they knew they would be okay.


End file.
